


Code 647

by Cream_Of_Yeet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is their boss, Alternate Universe - Detectives, But the main characters are keith and lance, Everyone Is Gay, I'm just telling you everyone's roles, Keith and lance are homicide detectives, M/M, Matt is a boring ol officer, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is a private investigator/part time hacker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cream_Of_Yeet/pseuds/Cream_Of_Yeet
Summary: Lieutenant Kogane and Officer McClain. The two best homicide detectives in the whole county. Everyone at the police station knows those two have a thing for each other, everyone but them. They're friends, and they're perfectly happy being just friends. Until they're not. When a gruesome murder strikes the city, the hardest case they've had yet, something sparks between them during the investigation. Will the two be able to fall in love, while still staying focused 100% on the case at hand?





	1. Donuts

It was an incredibly, agonisingly slow month so far at the Garrison Police Station. It had been three weeks without anything, and by anything, I meant a murder. I must say although that’s good because it meant nobody had, y'know, been murdered, it was also rather bad, because it meant there was no real work to be done by two certain detectives. Since there was no murder to solve, that meant there were papers to fill out, and so here we are. Keith was bored as hell, -so basically how he had been feeling for the past month with nothing to solve- as he filled out boring mandatory reports, feet propped up on his desk, one leg crossed over the other, and a pen tapped at his lips. His eyebrows were furrowed seemingly in concentration, when it was really just him attempting to concentrate because that was the last thing he was doing at the moment.

Lance had been taking the slow month easy. Of course he would show up to work and all, but he barely did anything when they didn't have meetings to go to or tests to do, and if he had reports to do, or paperwork of any kind, he usually would slide it in with Keith’s stacks of papers. Keith always had more paperwork than him, anyways, so he was pretty confident Keith hadn't yet figured out he had been doing that. One of the Private investigators at the station, Katie Holt, had definitely been noticing, but she didn't say anything about it to anyone other than Lance, which was a scolding that didn't really do anything other than annoy him.

“Hey!” Lance smiled, walking into his and Keith’s shared office with his messenger bag on his shoulder, and a box of donuts and an iced coffee in his hands. “Hungry?” Lance asked as he set all of his things down on his desk. “I got all different kinds today.” Lance chuckled as he opened the top of the dounut box and pulled out a chocolate one. 

Keith glanced up from his papers briefly, raising an eyebrow at the other detective. "Are we really gonna be *those* officers, McClain?" He muttered, serious as always, before looking back at his papers. He brought a hand up to his mouth, hiding the small smirk that played across his face.  
He really hadn't noticed Lance putting his work off onto him, even if he had noticed, he likely would have just gotten a bit mad, then have done it anyway because of the fact that he had been extremely bored without anything to investigate.

“Well /Kogane/, I think it’s good to embrace some stereotypes.” Lance said as he sat plopped down the swivel chair behind his desk. “Besides, my coffee doesn’t follow the stereotype.” Lance added, before taking a bite of his donut.   
He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, chewing the bite he had in his mouth before swallowing. “I can’t decide if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that no one has been killed.” Lance suddenly stated. “I mean, shit, of course it’s good that no one has, y'know, died, but we have nothing to do.” Lance groaned.

"For once, I agree with you." Keith stated, putting another paper onto the pile of finished work on his desk.  
Keith’s desk was neat, everything he had on his desk was organized; but it's not like he had much to begin with. Just a stack of post it notes, his -red- laptop, the office landline, his grey cup of pencils and pens, and the stack of papers. He only had what he needed.   
It had been like that for as long as he had been a detective, so around five years. Lieutenant Keith Kogane had already solved over 50 homicides, the majority of them by himself as he hadn't been assigned a partner until the previous year.

“For once?” Lance gasped, a look of mock hurt on his face. “We’ve agreed on like, tons of things before.” Lance said a matter of factly. He finished the donut he had been eating, and decided to close the box, seeing that Keith hadn’t made a move to get one for himself yet. Keith really had no interest in it, though.  
Lance hadn’t solved nearly as many homicides as Keith had, or been a detective for as long as he had, but he had already made a name for himself. He had had mixed feelings, mostly bad, when he was first partnered up with Keith due to ‘them both being brilliant detectives’, but he had slowly grown use to it. At first, Lance had been extremely annoyed with how blunt, and more than often, rude Keith could be, but now Keith was actually bearable. Most of the time. And sometimes he was still an ass. Together, him and Keith had become the best detectives in the entire county, and even friends, and that’s all that Lance really cared about. The two of them had yet to come across a case they could not solve, and neither of them wanted to lose that reputation. They were the homicide detectives other cops admired. “I could be at home right now, like, sleeping or something.” Lance groaned, slouching and leaning over to place his head onto the desk.

"Yeah, yeah. So could I. You're the one who chose to show up today.” Keith replied, rolling his eyes in a way that was more playful than hostile or anything. And then the office. landline rang. Keith leaned over, picking up the phone lifting it to his ear. "Lieutenant Kogane speaking." He greeted, continuing to fill out the papers on his lap.   
“yeah. Indeed..” … “Damn.” Keith spoke on the phone with whoever was on the other end of the line, and after a few seconds, the detective hummed, frowning. "Alright. We're on it." He hung up the phone, and, in a smooth, quick movement, swung his feet off of the desk, and stood up, dropping his unfinished papers down onto the desk,creating a loud smack noise which drew a startled yelp out of Lance. Keith sighed, looking at his partner. "Guess what, Lance? Looks like we've got work today."


	2. Victim

Lance immediately stood up, grinning upon hearing the news they had something to do. “Okay, no more being completely bored.” Lance muttered as he stood up and grabbed his coat and iced coffee. “Any information you want to share?” Lance asked as he walked out to the parking lot to get in their car, well, Keith's car. Keith followed shortly behind. 

"A girl has been reported dead on 72nd street. I didn't get any more information because that's kind of our job, to find our own information." Keith stated, slipping his coat on as he walked. They were using Keith's car, a red Cadillac Sedan that was basically his child. He loved his car, and didn't trust anyone with it but himself, which was ironic since he wasn't the most careful driver. He got out his keys, unlocking the car before getting into the driver's seat.

“A girl...” Lance frowned as he slipped into the passenger seat. “Did they at least give us the age?” Lance asked. “They could have at least given us a little information.” Lance sighed as he did up his seatbelt.   
“Say, are you ever going to let me drive your car?” Lance asked with a smirk as he sat his coffee in the cup holder. “I think you should let me drive your car next time.” Lance said, smirking. He knew Keith wouldn’t ever let him drive his car, no matter how many times he asked, but it was always fun to ask. Keith always got so defensive about it.

Before Lance even got the full question out, Keith said no. His car was very expensive, and it was like his baby. He didn't trust anyone to drive it but himself. Not even his friend, Deputy Takashi Shirogane, who Keith would literally trust with his life. But… not his car. Keith sighed, pulling to fasten his seatbelt, and put the key in the ignition, starting the car.

Lance chuckled softly when Keith told him no, but he knew one of these days Keith would lighten up and let him take the wheel. He had to. 

Once they got to the house where the victim was found, Keith got out of the car, taking out his badge to show some of the officers on the scene so he wasn't stopped -although everyone in law enforcement knows who Lieutenant Keith Kogane is- as he walked up under the police tape and up to the scene of the crime; into the house.   
The girl, who looked around fifteen or sixteen based on her body, wasn't even identifiable from her face she was so damaged. Her face was just a pit of blood, seemingly either stabbed or shot tens of times, and already Keith knew the crime couldn't have been a spur of the moment murder, whoever did this hated this girl, and It was horrifying.

Lance followed Keith up to the scene flashing his badge to some of the officers to get through. When he saw the unfortunate girl, Lance sighed. “We should get her checked out for rape when the autopsy is being done.” Lance said as he started to look around.   
Lance likes his job, he really did, but he hated this part so much. Seeing the bodies laying there and realizing that their last moments were terrible. Lance much rather just be handed the case file and work on the information he’s given. “I just don’t understand. How fucking sick in the head does someone have to be to do this.” Lance muttered.

Keith sighed at the mention of checking her for rape. "There's, uh, there's no need." He muttered. Her panties were down to her knees where she lay. He really hated this part of the job as well, especially cases like this, with children. This girl should be in school, talking to friends, not laying here dead. She had her whole life ahead of her.

Lance frowned when he saw that the girl had more than likely been raped. That poor girl had a friends, family, lots of people who cared about her. Why did she deserve this? 

 

Keith sighed, going to look around the scene for anything unusual or something that the CSI missed, while not contaminating the actual crime scene. Something he noticed immediately was that everything was nice and neat; everything was most likely how it was left before the murder, so a robbery gone wrong wasn't Keith's top suspicion right now. 

Lance had the body be taken to have an autopsy done. He told them to look for any sperm, and if they find any to get a DNA analysis on it. He then went to find Keith, to see if he found anything. “I had them go ahead and take the body.” He said. “found anything yet?” He asked. Lance felt an even stronger need than usual to find out who did this, not just because of their perfect reputation but because this girl didn't deserve it in the slightest. “We could run a black light over the whole place and look for semen.” He suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Keith nodded, then hummed once. "I haven't found anything much yet. You should try and use Luminol to look for any blood that might have been cleaned up from the scene while I go look for anything to give us a lead." He told Lance, before walking off. Lance nodded and went to get Luminol to find any left over blood.

Keith didn't get halfway down the hallway before he spotted something in the kitchen. He walked in, only to find a round of 6mm brass already fired bullet casings just sitting on the counter. He went to grab a bag for evidence, before getting the casings inside, making sure not to get his finger prints on them. It was weird. Who the hell just leaves bullet casings on the counter? Whether or not you killed someone, it still looks extremely bad. Keith bit his lip, giving the bag of casings to one of the csi. Maybe they could get a lead based on fingerprints on them or something. Keith then checked the doors. There were no obvious signs of forced entry on either one, plus the clean house means whoever did this most likely either had keys to the house or was let inside. The mother was apparently the one who found the girl, so Keith was already a bit suspicious of her, but that's typical based on his experience. In quite a few of the cases he's solved, the person who "found" the body was the one who committed the murder.

Lance used Luminol in the room the girl was in for any blood. There wasn't much, but he did find what looked like a trail leading to where the girl was and a trail in front of here. Lance figured that the girl was trying to get away but was pulled back or something. Other than the two blood trails, Lance couldn’t find any other signs of blood. It was strange, really.   
“That’s crazy, there should be more blood.” Lance muttered, looking at the now fluorescent blood. Something about this case just wasn’t adding up to him. He could only hope that they find DNA on the girl so they could have a suspect. Lance walked back to find Keith and tell him the details about what he found. He thought of interviewing the mother, but then he remembered the law their county had that said interviews couldn't be held until 12 hours after the crime has taken place, which was a bullshit law in Lance's opinion.

Once Lance found Keith he let out a surprisingly loud sigh. “there actually wasn’t that much blood. Only enough to make it look like the girl was either pulled back or being dragged.” Lance explained. "Damn. I was hoping there would be more so we'd have more of a story to this-" Keith muttered at the news. “Have you found anything useful?” Lance asked, hoping Keith got any clues.

At the question, Keith nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Exactly a round of 6 millimeter bullet casings, and that the doors have no signs of forced entry. Whoever did this was probably someone they knew." He stated. “Well, there’s also the possibility that a door didn’t get locked at night.” Lance said as he looked around.

"There's no physical signs of a robbery in the house. Plus, how many cases have we solved where the murderer was a stranger, Lance?" Keith replied sarcastically. "7." He answered his own question anyway. “I’m just going to pretend you don’t know the exact number of cases where the murderer was a stranger.” Lance said as he rolled his eyes.  
“Where did you find the casings?” Lance asked as he looked at Keith. He didn’t any in the room with the victim so he found that a little strange. 

 

Keith gestured to the counter. "I found them here." He crossed his arms. "I gave them to forensics. They're going to do tests to see if they're connected but I'd say it's more than likely." Keith stated. "Normally families don't just have bullet casings lying around in case they're needed." He muttered. 

“I’ll set up an interview with the mother tomorrow, and see if what she says matches what she said during the 911 call today.” Lance said as he looked at the body again. “I don’t think this was supposed to be a robbery or anything.” Lance said slowly.

"That's a good idea. And, I already said that. What kind of robbery involves raping, and brutally murdering a teenage girl?" He muttered. “Well the kind where the robber expects to get themselves a brand new Xbox, then find a girl instead and decide to rape and kill her.” Lance muttered softly. “Whoever did this is a psychopath, it’s hard to tell what was going on in their head.”

"I know that, it was rhetorical." Keith muttered. “Anyway, that’s a weird spot to leave casings... Im pretty sure they're linked to the murder but..?” Lance stated. “What murder would put their casings on the counter? If you’re going to get rid of them, get rid of them. Dumbass.” Lance said with a sigh. 

"Let's just look for more evidence." Keith stated. He ended up finding a fake stud from a jacket on the ground near the scene of the crime, and, not wanting to miss anything, put it in an evidence bag, but he didn't find anything else.

 

Lance looked around but didn’t find much except the girl’s phone which most likely had important information on it. However the phone had been shattered and crushed so it might take some time to get any information off of it, if the memory card was still in place. even though it was crushed, if the memory card was still there Pidge could definitely get the data off of it.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Well all I came up with was a phone, but it’s going to take a while for Pidge to get any information off of it.” Lance said to his partner as he walked out of the house, looking around the yard. “It might be a good idea to talk to family members and friends. Y'know. Once the legal wait time is over.” Lance suggested, muttering the last part as he loosened his tie a little bit so he wasn't choking and cutting off blood flow to his brain. “This case is gonna be a real shit storm let me tell you that.” Lance stated with a sigh. “My brain isn’t ready after having so much time not working,” He complained.

"I just found a stud from someone's jacket." Keith muttered, shrugging. "And I agree." He stated, following Lance out towards the car. God, it was sunny, the grass was green. It wouldve been a nice day if someone hadn't been, y'know, murdered. 

And then Keith got an idea.   
"While the evidence is being processed and the autopsy is being done, do you want to maybe get dinner and discuss the case later?" He asked.


End file.
